A future with you
by Erika2392
Summary: Riley decides to help Lucas take care of his little sister while his parents are out celebrating their anniversary.


**Summary:** Riley decides to help Lucas take care of his little sister while his parents are out celebrating their anniversary.

* * *

"And then the handsome prince looked into his princess' eyes after their date and he just knew she was the one for him."

Riley explained as she was telling a bed time story to Lily, Lucas's little sister.

Earlier this week, Riley decided to help out Lucas's babysit his little sister after his parents went out to celebrate their anniversary. Lily loves Riley, so when she found out Riley was coming over to help Lucas babysit her, she got really excited.

They played a lot of board games and were coloring as well. The last thing they did was watch a Disney movie, and then it was time for Lily's bed time. Lily begged Riley to tell her a bed time story. Lucas chuckled and told Riley he'll help clean up while she is telling his sister a story.

After a minute went by since Riley took Lily to bed, Lucas decided to go to his sister's room and was listening to Riley telling Lily a story, unaware that Lucas was watching the whole time with a smile and love in his eyes on how his girlfriend is with his little sister.

"What a beautiful story Riley! I loved that Prince James knew that Mary was always the one for him."

"Me too and I'm glad you liked the story sweetie. Now it's time for you to go to sleep." Riley said as she started tucking Lily to bed.

She then kissed Lily's forehead. "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night Riley!" Lily then closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep.

Lucas then stepped outside the hallway as he saw Riley standing up and walking out of the room.

Riley quietly closed the door and turned around and jumped a little when she saw Lucas standing there.

"Lucas!" She whispered and placed her hand over her chest. "You scared me."

Lucas chucked as he walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Where you there the whole time?"

He smiled and led her to the living room. "Pretty much, yeah."

She blushed and they both sat down on the couch, but Lucas ended up pulling Riley into his lap.

She smiled at her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled back, uncontrollably.

"You know..." He stated as he started playing with her fingers. "Lily really looks up to you. She really loves you, Riley."

Riley smiled softly. "Aw, well I love her."

"Yeah." He then ran a hand through her brown hair. "You're going to be a great mom someday.

Riley blushed and smiled brightly.

"Especially to our future kids." He smirked.

Riley froze and was surprised when he said that. "O-our future kids? You...you see a future with us?"

"Of course I do." He began stroking her cheek. "Riley, every time I look at you, I see the rest of my life in front of my eyes."

Riley smiled uncontrollably and felt a few tears starting to fall. "I do too."

Lucas smiled brightly and kissed Riley's forehead.

She then rest her head on Lucas's shoulder and sighed.

"I could just see it." Lucas said as he grabbed Riley's hand and started playing with her fingers again. "A little girl just like you, with a big heart and an adorable personality."

Riley giggled. "Or a little boy who is brave and sweet like you and also a secure western hero."

"Yeah I could see that." He laughed and kissed her hand. "You know I probably said this many times but you really are important to me, Riley. You are the best thing that happened to me. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Riley's eyes light up as she looked at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

He looked deeply into her eyes and lifted her chin up as he began to lean in and placed his lips against hers.

Riley let out a soft moan as she melted into his kiss. He pulled her closer and began running his hand though her soft brown hair.

Their kisses were usually gentle but sometimes like this kiss in particular ended up becoming passionate.

The lack of oxygen was starting to get to them and they began pulling away resting their heads against each other.

They stay like that for a couple minutes until Riley looks at her phone to see what time it was.

She started to get up. "I should get going it's getting late."

She was about to grab her purse from the table when Lucas grabbed her waist and pulled her back to his lap.

"Lucas!" She whispered loudly as she giggled. "I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere."

Riley gave him a mocking, annoyed look.

He chuckled. "I texted your dad earlier that once my parents get home, I'll drive you to your house and he agreed. There was no way I was going to let you walk alone during these hours."

Riley smiled as she kissed Lucas's cheek. "You're always protecting me. That's one of the things I love about you."

He smiled and let her head rest on his chest as they waited for his parents to come home.

A half hour has past and Lucas's parents finally came home. They thank Riley for helping Lucas take care of Lily.

Lucas then drove Riley home and they were walking towards her apartment door. As they reach her door, Lucas gives Riley a goodnight kiss.

He pulled away and smirked. "Good night future wifey."

"Shhh." She giggled and placed her hand over his mouth. "Lucas, my dad will hear you. You wouldn't want him to kill you and take another shoe of yours, would you?"

He laughs as he kisses the palm of her hand. "Maybe not. But I do like calling you that. It has a nice ring to it."

Riley blushed. "Yeah it does. Meet me tomorrow morning at the cafe for breakfast?"

He nodded in agreement. "Okay."

She leaned forward and gave Lucas a small peck on the lips. She then whispered in his ear. "Goodnight future husband."

She giggled at Lucas's wide smile and she opened the door to her apartment and gave him a soft smile before she closed the door.


End file.
